memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Stewart
Patrick Stewart is a method actor from England who has been playing a wide range of parts for the majority of his life. His greatest public success has come from Star Trek, but he still considers his roots in Shakespeare the most important aspect of his career. Stewart was born in Mirfield, Yorkshire, on July 13, 1940. His stage career started already on early age. His involvement was encouraged when, at age 12, he enrolled in an eighty-day drama course. Thereafter, his participation in local amateur dramatics increased steadily, even after he quit school at 15 to work as a reporter. However, his employer resented his dedication to the local theatre and finally, after a little more than a year of Stewart's less than dedicated reporting, he issued him an ultimatum forcing him to choose between acting and journalism. Although it was a very good job, Stewart quit and, out of spite, became determined to prove himself as a professional actor. In 1957, at age 17, he enrolled in the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School, where he spent two years, learning his craft and losing his Yorkshire accent. After leaving school, Stewart was never out of work, despite a warning from an instructor, who told him that his baldness would make him a young character actor rather than a juvenile lead. Stewart, however, was able to land jobs by convincing directors that with a toupee, he could play both, doubling his range (advertising himself as "two actors for the price of one!"). His professional stage debut was at the Threatre Royal, Lincold, in August 1959, playing Morgan in a stage adaption of Treasure Island. Now an internationally respected actor known for successfully bridging the gap between the theatrical world of the Shakespearean stage and contemporary film and television, Patrick Stewart continues to demonstrate his versatility with a wide range of upcoming projects. On television, Stewart originated the role of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in the Star Trek: The Next Generation series. The role earned him the Best Actor nominations from the American Television Awards and the Screen Actors Guild. In addition to his starring role, he also directed several episodes. For his direction of "A Fistful of Datas", he even received an Emmy Award. He reprised the role in the four The Next Generation motion pictures, in the pilot episode of spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, "Emissary" (in which he was also seen as Picard's Borg-assimilated alter ego Locutus), and several video games. His more light roles include appearance in Frasier as the very gay theater producer Alistair Burke. Stewart was later a member of The Sunspots, along with Jonathan Frakes, Michael Dorn and Levar Burton. They appeared as the background vocals for "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" on Brent Spiner's 1991 album "Ol' Yellow Eyes is Back". Other notable roles include Professor Charles Xavier in the X-Men movie franchise, captain Ahab in Moby Dick (for which he received Emmy and Golden Globe nominations for Best Actor), and King Richard in Robin Hood: Men in Tights. :It is amusing to note that Stewart acted his rather lengthy role as captain Ahab ''after his discussion with Lily concerning Ahab in Star Trek: First Contact.'' Stewart is an Honorary Associate Artist of the Royal Shakespeare Company, having been made an Associate Artist in 1967. With the RSC, he has played such roles as King John, Shylock, Henry IV, Cassius, Titus Andronicus, Oberon, Leontes, Enobarbus, Touchstone and Launce. He has also starred in many contemporary works with the RSC, including premiere productions by Tom Stoppard, Edward Bond, Howard Barker and David Rudkin. In 1986, he played the title role in Peter Shaffer's play Yonadab at the National Theater. In 1996, in honor of his work on the stage, Stewart received the prestigious Will Award from The Shakespeare Theatre in Washington, D.C. The Honor is given annually to an individual who makes "a significant contribution to classical theatre in America." That same year, Stewart also won a Grammy Award for his narrative work on the Best Spoken Word Album for Children, Prokofiev: Peter and the Wolf. From birth he was brought up as a supporter of Huddersfield Town Football (Soccer) Club, and, even after travelling the world (and the galaxy) as an actor, likes to return to watch his team play in the town adjacent to his birthplace. In 1997, he became engaged to Voyager production assistant Wendy Neuss; they were married on August 25, 2000, and divorced October 14, 2003. In 2001, New Years' Honor list, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth conferred on Stewart the Order of the British Empire (O.B.E.). In 2004, Patrick Stewart was named Chancellor of Huddersfield University. In 2005, Stewart and DS9 recurring actor Wallace Shawn lent their voices to the Disney movie Chicken Little. In 2006, Patrick re-appeared on main-stream terrestrial television in the UK, in a new 4-part series "Eleventh Hour". Acting Credits .]] * Star Trek: The Next Generation (every episode) * Star Trek Movies ** Star Trek: Generations (1994) ** Star Trek: First Contact (1996) ** Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) ** Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) * DS9: "Emissary" * ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." (archive voice) Directing Credits * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** "In Theory" ** "Hero Worship" ** "A Fistful of Datas" ** "Phantasms" ** "Preemptive Strike" :The first four episodes that Stewart directed starred Data as the primary character. Other Notable Appearances: Movies *''Excalibur'' (1981) as Leondegrance *''Dune'' (1984) as Gurney Halleck *''L.A. Story'' (1991) as Mr. Perdue (cameo) *''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' (1993) as King Richard (cameo) *''The Pagemaster'' (1994) as Adventure (voice) *''Jeffrey'' (1995) as Sterling *''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997) as Dr. Jonas *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) as Pharaoh Seti I (voice only) *''Safe House'' (1998) as Mace Sowell *''X-Men'' (2000) as Professor Charles Francis Xavier, a.k.a. Professor X *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) as King Goobot (voice only) *''X2 (X-Men United)'' (2003) as Professor Charles Francis Xavier, a.k.a. Professor X *''Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind'' as Lord Yupa (voice) *''Bambi II'' (2006) as The Great Prince of the Forest (voice) *''X-Men 3'' (2006) as Professor Charles Francis Xavier, a.k.a. Professor X Television *''I, Claudius'' (1976 mini-series) as Sejanus *''Death Train'' (1993) as Malcolm Philpott *''The Canterville Ghost'' (1996) as Sir Simon de Canterville *''Moby Dick'' (1998) as Captain Ahab *''Animal Farm'' (1999) as Napoleon (voice) *''A Christmas Carol'' (1999) as Ebenezer Scrooge *''King of Texas'' (2002) as John Lear *''The Lion in Winter'' (2003) as King Henry II *''American Dad!'' as CIA Chief Avery Bullock (2005-current; voice only) Stage *''A Christmas Carol'' as various See also * Patrick Stewart: The Unauthorized Biography External Links * * * Patrick Stewart at TriviaTribute.com: Pictures, sound clips and trivia. Stewart, Patrick Stewart, Patrick Stewart, Patrick Stewart, Patrick Stewart, Patrick Stewart, Patrick de:Patrick Stewart es:Patrick Stewart fr:Patrick Stewart